Running Away
by theimpalaismybaby
Summary: Caliban Leandros finds himself with nothing to do, now that the Auphe are gone. One option is still open to this half-human boy.
1. Running Away

"There's no _I_ in 'team'," Robin pointed out, starting to get up, "There's an_ I_ in 'intercourse', 'iniquity', 'illegal', 'intoxication', and did I mention 'intercourse'? But there is no_ I_ in 'team'. And I'm all about the _I_, which means that _I _will see you later."

"There's an _I_ in 'I'll kick your ass', so sit down," I ordered darkly. "Maybe if you're lucky and finish sobering up, we'll tag your ass and turn you loose to the wild."

Dark eyes cut themselves in my direction, but not with enough bite to scare me. Those lips though twisted back, into a mock snarl. Regarding me with those hard puck eyes, he turned back forwards, a pout full on his lips as he leaned forward in his seat, letting out a loud breath.

"But, Cal-"

"All right. Who sounds like the whiny bitch now?" I countered, getting my ass up from my perpetual spot on the couch as this interrogation was going. Mentally and physically drained, I was forced to deal with Robin, the devil in flesh. The most fiendish demon, with fire blazing from his quickening lips; a car salesman. Worse, a used car salesman.

The room was quiet as he didn't have a retort back to that. His face seemed to look as if it were mulling through motions, so I kept my mouth quiet, as I padded over to the fridge, to pop it open with my foot, seeing what goodies lay inside of the cold incubator. Pulling out white cartons of Chinese chicken and noodles, I shrugged to myself. Pulling the drawer open, I popped out two forks popped them in the cartons and sat my ass back on the sofa to regard the puck sitting in front of me.

"You know, you've mastered the art of the whiny bitch, I perfected it. If it doesn't concern me, nor does it mention me, I don't want to know about it." The response came from a sneering set of lips that were regarding the sweet sour smell of the chicken in the acidic container. Heart attack, but at least you went down better than anyone could imagine.

"Yes, we're all quite aware that you yank off to yourself behind closed doors, hell in front of them. Or on the coffee table…" It left a bad taste in my mouth to imagine Goodfellow nude. Repressing a shudder that I didn't want him to see, I shoved more heart attacks into my mouth, savoring the sweet and the tang at the same time. My thought process whirled and went into mode of interrogation.

A slow linguistic grin appeared on the tan face across from me as he leaned in closer, his breath reeking of alcohol. His heavy hand, came to rest itself on my knee and past that, my mind shut down. A blank look on my face, I pulled back from his hand, hid the cowardice of the situation behind a mask of annoyance, "All right, Robin. When's the last time you got laid, cause you're coming onto me. And god knows that would be the last thing in your book you'd resort to ever."

What happened to my brother and his ever, chasing tail? Don't you want to 'rid him of that stick up his ass and replace it with something more enjoyable'?" I quoted him and once again just barely repressed a shudder deep in my skin as I sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes against the bright lights and the smell of our drinking.

"I gave up on that long ago…" There seemed to be desperation swirling in the green eyes staring across from me, deep in the sights of his soul. Deep where I couldn't reach, but I didn't want to reach anywhere near the puck. He must be tired of having sex, wait no. Pucks don't get tired of sex. They get tired of not having partners that last. Outliving every human being he came in contact with must be lonesome. Not that I would know. I have a rule in life, always keep moving.

This little situation wasn't getting any better… Frowning deeply to myself and forking over my portion, he rested elbows on my knees and looked over at him. I stared deep into his eyes, feeling something in me. Something rose up in me. Frightened, eyes wide, I swallowed that part deep back. Foreign, it didn't feel natural. I wasn't used to having emotions.

Hatred, annoyance and boredom, yes. Those emotions were a given to me any day of the week, but when it came down to the more obtuse emotions like, gratitude, love and frou-frou emotions like that. Those didn't come up in my arsenal of comebacks.

"The only way to redeem this conversation now is to get drunk. Fast." His voice was deep and burdened as he stood up from his seat to go to the liquor cabinet, grabbing the nearest jars he could find and dragging them in all their naked amber, or clear glory to the table in front of us.

The house being quiet for once with Promise and Niko gone, I took in a deep breath and slid off the couch to sit legs crossed under the table we sat at. Robin joined me down on the floor, not being up to his usual self to scowl at the floor and make a comment about the low life we lived at.

"Must I pick lint from this suit that costs more than you can afford in a year?" Ah. And he proves me wrong. Staring up from a bottle, he looked deeply troubled, almost disheveled, and sunken in. His eyes held the green shine of sorrow, and traces of hope. Flickering like a candle to the wind.

"Must I listen to your ass bitching all the time…?" I mumbled, deciding to end this and grab one of the bottles for myself and chugged a good amount. The familiar burn coursed down my throat as the sharp twinge made me coughing up my lungs on the floor. Tears rolling from my eyes and my breath escaping me in wheezes in between my coughing. I had never in all my life tasted something THAT strong.

Sucking in a breath, I groaned out, "Good god, that hit me harder than Nik when I don't do something right." The whooshing in my ears died down and my flushed face could suddenly breathe again. I sat up gingerly at the table, pushing up with my hands to find Robin smirking at me with another bottle in his harsh grasp.

"Best you're ever going to find out there. I'd saved them for an occasion like this." There was that grin, waiting to swallow me up whole, yet again. His eyes sparkled with more energy this time around as he hugged the bottle close to him, as if it was a security blanket. I fingered my Glock with pride and stared down at the bottle.

Bittersweet emotions coiled inside of me. I reached out and took the bottle I'd chugged from and swallowed another large portion. Time sped up, emotions opened up and wounds gushed free.

I'd never thought I'd be talking about something like this. To anyone. Hell, least of likely to Goodfellow. I'd thought I'd talk to Georgie about them, but not the puck. He was the last on my list. Our relationship was strictly caustic insults and quips of fighting with a whole lot of ass saving. Never had I once talked about anything with him, other than his rambles about Einstein being a freak who liked it tied down…

So how we stumbled upon this topic, was all past me. It dawned on me, as the bottle left empty at my feet, that I felt… relaxed. At ease. Hell, I should have taken up drinking forever ago if this is what happened to me. Taking out a breath, I was caught off guard by a well phrased question.

"Have you ever…?" The question tailed off pink lips, dropping to the air to hang there until finished. Curls of deep brown bounced in through as he leaned back. Goodfellow looked across the table at me and caught my eyes. The question was finished in his eyes. Oh, geez.

"Yes, I have had sex, you perverted little piper. With a man? Hell no, I like to strictly put my own penis in vaginas…."

"Ah, so that's why you bump furies with Delilah. And all this time, I thought you swung my way," Robin expelled a sigh as he leaned forward on the table, looking across at me, a gleam in his eye. He licked his lips, slow and sensual as the bottle of whiskey was clutched close to him.

I repressed a shudder that vibrated my whole frame. Sucking in a breath a shook my head and rubbed my blurry temples. "As tempting as that offer sounds, I'll have to decline for the bed in Nik's room. It's calling my name." I mumbled through my fisted hands, the leather jacket I was wearing created creases into my face as I yawned, the liquor setting into my system.

With my blood, it was hard to really get drunk and forget all of life's troubles. God, I wish I could forget everything. Anything and everything.

He must have seen it in my eyes, because he leaned forward with a serious look in his eyes. Sucking in a breath, I regarded him and blinked my heavy lids open. Pushing the bottles out of his way, he let his head flop on the cheap wood as he mumbled his question through it.

"Do you ever…?"

"Huh? What?"

"You know. Do you ever….?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I can't help but worry. I'm his deathbed. I know he'll die because of me."

Robin stayed quiet. He couldn't deny it; even he knew it was true. The fact that he stayed this long was amazing in the end. For a puck, it was unusual behavior to travel with anyone, but himself. I felt compassion well up inside of me, before I could even stop it and I was left there, looking at him from across the table, with soft spots for eye. He could see this.

Reaching across the table, his hand faltered. What was he going to do? It seemed to linger there, in mid air as if unsure of what it was going to do. After a moments debating with what looked like his conscious, he set his hand back down on the table and leaned back against the chair behind him, sighing.

"Since when did we get so soft?" he grumbled and I was tempted to answer, but instead I laughed to agree with him. Snorting to myself I shook my head, devoid of an answer. Mumbling to himself, he closed his eyes, not that the conversation had stopped, liquor heavy scented in the air and whirls about our minds.

"Cal?"

I grunted in acknowledgement as I looked up from my fisted hands, the world a little less bright and a little less painful.

"Can I tell you something?" his voice was soft, almost regretful as he asked me of this. I met his eyes and nodded my head, not daring to break what he'd created with my voice of screeching glass.

Sighing to himself, he started, "My life was never a happy one, not even bearable… I've always wished I was somewhere else. Somewhere…. Not here, you know?" I nodded, because I did know. I knew every fucking detail of what he was talking about. Despite the large differences on the outside, Robin and I were similar.

"I fucking searched for years and years for someone, anyone to fill that hole that not even the best of liquor, clothes or women could fill…. I didn't find a damn thing. Not one fucking thing. Then all of a sudden-"

He stopped mid-sentence and looked up locking eyes with me, realizing what he was about to say and shook his head. The air in the room chilled and sizzled at the same time with decision and indecision. I frowned deeply and grumbled, itching the back of my black hair, before pulling the ponytail there to get me thinking. "What the hell are you talking about, Loman?" I grumbled deeply.

His eyes bugged for a couple of seconds, as his pupils were large. Seemingly almost surprised with my outburst. Though he shouldn't be. He knew I was impatient. And deep inside I wanted to know what the hell he was about to tell me about. Not often do I really get to know about Robin. Sure, the fucking details, Mary Antoinette was crazy in bed, yeah, but actual details? No, I never got to hear those. He guarded his secrets zealously, almost as well as I did.

"…Then all of a sudden," he picked up his place effortlessly, glaring the slightest at me and I leaned my elbows against the table, intent on listening and absorbing this time as his greedy eyes turned a softer green and his curls bounced with thought. "Someone appeared to me. Actually, my eyes were clouded. They still are. I wasn't able to see them for who they were. Still not able to see for whom they are hell." He chuckled to himself and shook his head, before going on.

"But, what I wanted to tell you is, that I found someone… Who makes life… if not a little less bearable, but more worth it…?"

"And who the hell is the lucky little freak?" I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I'd just chugged a slurpy on a hot day and I was walking ten miles. Stomach in a knot and my head spinning wasn't the best way to face a deranged car dealer. Sucking in a breath, to steel myself, I struggled to my feet and ran to the bathroom, just in time to throw up my entire stomach, acid and all.

Burning, surging and coursing through my throat, I gagged and choked on my bile as tears streamed down my face. Sweat appeared on my brow and my limbs grew weak. Collapsing onto my knees, I held the bowl as the whole world spun and my heart wrenched itself in my chest. My mind made decisions, biased, whirling in its own genius.

"Cal! Are you ok?" Through the door, I had managed to shut and lock, I could hear, the, if not concerned, conceited voice of Robin as his fist pounded into the door. The smell of my own bile nauseated me as sweat dripped from my nose into the murky, chunky water below.

What the hell was wrong with me? I never threw up, I was healthy all around, thanks to the Auphe blood coursing through my veins and twisting my mind. Looking up from my hands, I grabbed the dingy white towel and held it to my face as I let out a human groan, to alert Robin that I was ok, if not alive.

"I'll call Niko."

"No!" I thundered against the door, before I could even think, throwing it open and leaving myself to the mercy of Robin. Hairs falling from the half-assed ponytail face ten shades of green. Sweat poured off me as I panted, eyes half lidded and a horrid taste in my mouth. Sucking in a breath and leaning against the door, I clumsily shook my head and groaned, "He doesn't need to worry about me all the time. Man up and take care of me." I joked, half heartedly as the room continued to spin.

Robin's brows furrowed as he clasped a hard grip on my shoulders, throwing a distasteful look to the contents of my stomach that I hadn't flushed. He looked into my face, frowning deeply and sighed at whatever he found there. "Look, Cal…"

"What the hell is it this time?" My grip on reality was forming again and the strings to my life were being tied in a tight knot. Pushing myself away from him and back into the bathroom, I flushed the toilet and pushed down the lid, sitting on it and cradling my sweat face into the white towel. I didn't have enough energy to get my ass up and brush mu teeth, but I knew that would come later.

I was expecting Goodfellow's brand of usual ass-ary., but what happened surprised me. They say that whenever you think one thing will happen, the situation turns out to be the exact opposite and it usually didn't turn out right. Because what you always wished for were pleasant, puppy dogs and rainbows. But if you're me, you wish for sarcastic comments quipped with a knock aside my head. What I got was entirely different.

He stormed into the bathroom and dropped himself down onto the side of the tub and stared at me, as if I was the last god damn human on earth. I backed away from his look and frowned deeply to myself. What the hell did he want? Grumbling to myself, I moved just in time to avoid his hand from doing something. God only knows what, but I got up just in time, thank god.

Standing in front of the sink, avoiding my reflection, I picked up the toothbrush and squirted a dollop of toothpaste onto it and lathered it with water, sticking the cleaning tool into my mouth and trying to rid myself of the bad lingering taste in my mouth. Brushing away the bad taste, I had enough grip on reality to look back at Goodfellow, who was still staring at me intently, as if meaning to say something.

Standing back up, Robin moved towards me and slammed the door shut, behind me. My eyes flashed cold and hard. What the hell was the puck thinking? Obviously having a couple of inches of height over me, I glared up at him, ready to face my ground. Ready to kick his ass, if I needed to. I have my knife tucked into my back.

"It's you." His hands were on either side of the door and the wall as I spit into the skin, rinsing my mouth out. First it didn't dawn on me. I spit the liquid out of my mouth and rinsed the brush out, sliding it back into the holder.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demanded, angry and irritated. What the hell was he talking about?!

"It's you." He told me through ground teeth as he leaned against the door, his arms looped over his chest and a bittersweet look all over his face. What…? "Don't you get it, Caliban? It's you. It's always been you!"

Wha- Oh. Shit.

"No." That was the first thing uttered out of my mouth. "Nope, it can't be. I don't go ass crazy for crazy orgies. Nor do I hump anything that moves." My heart slammed in my chest. I was trapped. Cornered. This feeling of fear wasn't new to me, but to this situation, I was at a loss as to what to do. What to say. My head swirled with this new information and choked me, drowning me in these feelings I'd never felt before.

Besides, who would want me?

"Don't you dare try to put this on me, Caliban. I sure as hell, am not responsible!" he growled deep in his throat as he slammed the door with his fist, glaring at the dirty linoleum floor, which seemed to be mocking him with its indifference. With my indifference.

I snorted and turned to him, now justified in my own anger, as I slammed my foot into the wall, creating a good crater where my boot used to be. I watched as the wall crumbled into itself, screaming mercy. Drywall fell to the ground with clinks, as I gathered my wits. "You have an option to who you pork, puck. I, however, am not one of them. SO it's not my problem, and I was not the cause. If you can't resist this, then something is seriously fucked up with your inner organ, that you call a heart, that I call a black hole."

I pushed him out of my way, and fled the bathroom, with my tail between my legs. I may have won the battle, but I knew for now, that I'd defiantly not won the war. He'd be back on my case soon enough and I just hoped that I was well enough to keep him back, hold him at bay.


	2. Sin With A Grin

"You can't keep running away, Cal!"

I clenched my teeth as I dropped my head into my hands. "You sound like a house wife. Get off my ass! How was I supposed to know 'you loved me'?" Now, I was getting very agitated. Where this started out as playful banter, it had turned into a double edged blade, cutting deep into both of us, searing us open for all the world to see.

"I love you. Not 'loved'. As in, present tense." Goodfellow's voice was solemn, as he delivered the news to me, arms crossed and curls covering the lying, cheating eyes of a puck. His stance told me all I needed to know. He was ticked. Hell, he was beyond ticked, he was star-craving mad. This was all some kind of sick joke, he was playing, right? How the hell could PAN love me? Pan of all people….

Swallowing more bile, I leaned my head onto the back of the couch, letting the fan waft semi- cool air over my sweaty face. Droning on, Robin went as I tuned him out and listened to my inner thoughts. Not that they were of any damn help. Leaning up, I chugged a good half of the bottle, to get his fears out of my mind. The alcohol tasted bitter and burned like holy hell on the way down, plus it settled heavily in my stomach, but it seemed to distract me from the unpleasant conversation I was having.

I slumped deeper into the couch as my heart pounded, hearing the ruffling of clothes and the squeak of shoes. My senses told me that the puck had moved closer to my location. My head spun again with indecision as I tried to quell my stomach. Something about Robin, just wasn't sitting right with me. Even though I'd enlisted his help, not hours ago, it didn't feel like a good idea now.

"Look, I…" I was cut off in my sentence by my phone ringing. Flipping it open, I saw Promise's number and clicked the green button.

"Cal," her voice was soft like honey and held a note of something… "I have a client for you." A smile was twining in her voice and it made me nervous, expelling a breath, a buried my head in my hand and rubbed the back of my aching neck. Not to mention, I could still feel Robin's angry stare on my back, and… well, among other places.

Shuddering, I mumbled, "Put Nik on." She didn't ask how I knew he was there. Nik and I had a GPS for each other; always knowing where the other was at all times was our specialty. There was a whisper of sheets and a soft sigh, from Promise. God, was everyone's hormonal balance off today?

"All right. What the hell is this client about?" I drawled, flopping myself back onto the couch as I sighed, listening to the silence on the other end. I didn't dare look at Goodfellow, all too wrapped up in the "conversation" I was having with Nik.

"Put me on speaker," his calm voice came over the phone and I shrugged, setting the phone on the coffee table, and pressing the speaker button, sinking back into the cushion. Once he knew he was on speaker, by the rustle of the table, he spoke, "A Naiad. She's interested in our services. She wants to rid the lake she lives in of a Kelpie, who is polluting her water, by drowning humans in it."

He let that sink in for a moment.

"Now, Cal-"

"Hold on there, Cyrano. A Naiad? What the hell is a Naiad?"

"Yes," there wasn't a moment's hesitation in his voice as he went on. "You know what a Naiad is. Unless you didn't read what I assigned for you to read." There was a sharp note in his voice and I knew without a doubt, he be here, he'd thwack the back of my head.

I stopped and thought, instead of running my mouth any much longer. Nik listened as I thought, knowing that I was trying to gather what information on the subject I could. "Ah, like Undines, right? But they're more partial to freshwater springs? Kids sacrificed their hair as a coming-of-age thing, right?"

"Precisely." His sounded faintly proud of me as he'd listened to my discovery.

Robin snorted and shook his head as his disposition relaxed just a bit. He flopped himself down on the other end of the couch, leaning forward on his knees, much like I. I glanced over at him for a second, and in his eyes I could see that we were going to talk later. Fucking great. Another thing to add to my ever growing list to do. Right after I beat some ass and fap off.

"And we're not talking about the nice kind of Naiad, are we?" I frowned deeply and looked at the phone, hoping that it was so simple, that I could just blast them away with my Desert Eagle. But was it ever that simple? No, they wouldn't come to us for a simple job. Hell, no.

"No, Cal. She's our client. What we are actually hunting down is a Kelpie, who is luring unholy humans into her freshwater and tainting the water. It is causing her to die." Fuck. Ok. I let a breath out of my nose, a loud one and hung my head the slightest. Never fucking easy, eh? No.

Robin's hand sneaked out to pat me on the back. My own flung out and smacked his down, before I realized what I was doing. His eyes glimmered with surprise then that green melted into something more… sadistic.

Shit.

Jumping up from the couch, I started pacing. "The overgrow magical unicorn. All right." I joked with a half grin on my face that I didn't really feel. My heart pounded in my ears and I was still feeling faint, but I pushed past that, focused on how many holes I'd put into the wall out of homicidal anger.

"She's offered to pay in gems." Promise's voice was heard, softly, but steady. She knew we were going to take the offer and that we couldn't decline it. We needed the money and we didn't run into gems too often. Besides, how hard can killing a Kelpie be?

"All right. I'm game. Nik?" I mumbled, knowing he wouldn't have told me had he not already make up his mind. Besides to him, it was training.

"As am I."

I swallowed and gritted my teeth, peaking over at Goodfellow from between my strands of hair, looking at his face, not meeting his eyes. Instead tracing his collarbone to his open shirt-

Oh my god. Fuck.

Shaking my head, I knew he caught me doing it. Grin in his voice as I looked at the floor, he leaned back into the couch, "I don't think this would be of benefit to me. You don't need my assistance. You two pre-scholars can take care of a dead water horse." He scoffed at me and crossed his legs, flashing me something I did not want to see.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow I will return to the apartment. Robin, you have first watch." _Click._ I gritted my teeth, slammed my phone into my pocked and avoided his eyes, knowing he was going to prey on me now that Nik wasn't coming back to the apartment. God damn it. Is vampire ass really more important than saving mine from the clutches of a very frivolous pan?

Shaking the thought out of my head, I stalked out of the dingy room with the bad Chinese and tossed it in the trash, still not speaking, still not waiting for him to say something. Washing my hands in the beat up sink, I dried the dripping digits on my pants and opened the fridge to find nothing. Giving up on eating and or drinking, I walked back out to find the living room empty.

Sighing to myself, I moved to the couch and leaned back against it, letting the sounds of the fan and my own breathing wash over me. Meditation beads clinked on my wrist as I silently clinked past each one, retracing my mala in my mind. Strong. I was in control. Not the other way around.

XX

"Watching cartoons, Cal?" A voice. Amused. Safe, warm. Wait. Something was wrong. I'd started to doze to some mindless cartoon and his voice, along with the added weight onto the couch about gave me a heart attack. I expelled my breath and turned to him, rubbing tired eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I was highly irritable, having not woken up fully and my head pounded with a dull ache, which penetrated behind my eyes, behind my head. Letting out a loud aggravated sigh, my stomach gurgled at the acid working against me. The whiskey Robin made me drink earlier, made my stomach shrink and growl with anticipation at the same time.

"I'm hungry," I whined, leaning my head back against the couch, looking over at him, who was dusting something off of his pants as always. Those pants probably cost more than we earned in a year.

At my comment, his head perked up and he snorted shaking his head as he stood. "Quite a shock there, Cal." He stated sarcastically, I could hear it dripping from his voice along with a little… Jealousy? Anger? Something to that extent, making his words sharp with intent.

Instead of blurting out some stupid reply, that would get us both angrier, I wanted to face this head on. My emotions didn't let me. Robin was right. I tend to run away from situations when I can. Sucking in a breath, that steeled my morale, I wasn't even able to open my mouth, let alone get any words out when Robin started talking about himself. Good god, he did that a lot.

"Caliban. We're going to talk about this."

"No, no we're not. I'd rather remain blissfully ignorant to any secret fantasies you have about me with whips and chains." Shaking the disgust from my frame, I scooted away from him on the couch, still feeling the after effects of the large amount in my system. Slightly buzzed, thanks to the Auphe blood in me. Eyes blinded to his love and my heart closed off, I actually sat there and let him rant. I'm not sure what it was, the booze, my feelings or my life falling apart on me, but I wanted to reach out to Robin and take him up on his offer.

Before that thought when rampant and created pictures, I shut it down and grimaced to myself, just in time to hear, "Oh, Caliban. In my dreams, you are hoarse for breath…"

"What happened to Niko and your affinity for humping him?" I mumbled disturbed as my shoulders scrunched up of their own accord.

"Promise happened. I've given up on him, no… It was never really about him. It was to get closer to you," Robin mumbled honestly as he leaned back in his seat, a frown on his face, debating if what he said was actually true or just his imagination depicting his loneliness for him in some manifestation. Looking over and locking eyes with me, making me swallow the lump stuck in my throat. "It's always been about you."

"Even Ish?"

"Huh? Oh, no. We've always had sexual tension. Even if we would fuck for hours, which we have- Do you know how much f-"

"No, I don't know. Nor do I want to, just stop there Loman, before my little kid brain turns into mush."

Snorting to himself, Robin looked up at the ceiling, his hand clutching at his pants as his heart panged in his chest. Why was this so hard for him? Couldn't Cal just accept his feelings? Or at least try it before he decided it wasn't for him? Goodfellow found this utterly confusion and all too entirely new. He'd never been in a situation like this. He'd never been… In love.

Robin stood in the middle of the room and issued a grin to me, that I found deadly. My heart thumped into my throat as the sinful treat seemed to almost melt into my eyes, pulling me in by his forest green ones. Grumbling lightly, I slipped from the couch and flipped over the side, landing on my feet, behind the couch, poised. Ready.

"How about we make a bet-"

"Oh god," I mumbled, dropping my head into my hands, already feeling the demon side of him come out. The most tainted side. The car dealer side. I shuddered to myself and readied my knife. Falling into his easy going personality, he turned back to me and continued to talk, much to my dismay.

"We wager our bodies. If I win, I get yours. If you win, you get mine." He drawled, a deep satisfied grin on his face, almost as if he could taste on his tongue, what I tasted like. Oh good god, Cal, what were you thinking? Shuddering to myself, I shook my head.

"I don't want that wasted meat suit of yours. Got a better prize?"

"I'll leave you be, for however long you want me to."

"Just like that?"

"As simple as that."

"All right," I grinned and cracked my neck, leaning down deeper into the back of the couch as I breathed hot hair out of my mouth. Before I could even flick open the knife lodged in my hand, he was on me. Letting out a grunt, I used his own weight to fling him off of me. Right into the wall with a loud thud. Grinning to myself, I scrambled to my feet. A better defense is an offense.

His own grin matched mine as we circled each other, stepping over obstacles in our path. My heart thudded in my throat. I was used to fighting… But with Robin? Honestly, the fact scared me.

Leaping into the air, I used the couch as a leverage to kick my feet off of, pushing me farther into the air with enough momentum to tackle Robin. I threw a punch as he landed on his back. My knuckles connected with his cheek, but just grazed slightly, thanks to his fast reactions. Before he could gear himself to get up, I threw another punch, landing right against his nose. I watched as the blood gushed free.

For precious seconds, I watched the copper liquid slip from his angled nose, his groans are curses so far in the back of my head. The trail of red ended down by his lip before he took advantage of my weakness, the smell nauseating.

Robin got his hands around the base of my neck and laced the fingers before I figured out what he was planning. Though my actions and protest did little to stop it. He brought up his leg and used that as leverage to flip me off of him, crashing into the coffee table. Staggering to his feet, he wiped at his dripping nose, cursing about the suit that I just ruined. Not that I gave a shit.

"Fuck," I hissed as pain exploded in my back, lacing down my limbs and into my head. Eyes aching and muscles contracting, I pushed myself to my feet, never admitting defeat. Hell no. I was gonna get up and face the pain like a man- "Oh fuck." I cursed, closing my eyes as I wobbled.

"Give up yet?" Sadistic and egotistical. God damn it, Robin. You make me wanna punch your face in more. Spitting out a chunk of blood and when felt like bile away from me, I watched as my world dimmed and got brighter, before I rushed at him.

His curls bounced as he ducked around my fist, grasping my back with his hands and thrusting his knee straight into my stomach. It took seconds to hit as I slumped down to the floor, being released from his hands. Then it hit. "Oh…. God… I'm gonna die…" I wheezed, coughing up whatever was left to cough up. My world spinning and my stomach in my throat, I tried to get my barring. My eyes ached and the world grew dim as I closed them, still listening as I tried to fight off whatever was trying to attack my system. Nausea.

"I take that as a forfeit…." Robin's face was suddenly in my vision as his hands cupped under my arms, helping me back to my feet as I panted with pain still lacing down my spine. My bones were heavy, brain unable to fire the signals correctly. So for the time being, I had to lean against Robin, who found it quite enjoyable. Grinning to himself, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I still tried to clear my vision of the fog.

The world finally set into place as Robin set himself down on the couch with me in his lap. I panted and leaned by head back, to gather the last bit of air I could, ignoring whatever was poking against my thigh and his fingers that danced up my spine. Repressing shivers, I turned my head to face him, "Those were dirty fucking tactics."

"I want you, I'm gonna use everything I can to get you. Even if that resorts to hurting you," he mumbled his green eyes holding something that made the breath in my throat catch, the flush on my face from the fight increase as the bead of sweat continue down my neck. He pulled my shirt up, against my protest, running his fingers along the blackened bruise that was already forming.

"W-what the hell are you… doing?" I gasped and pushed away from him quickly as he started to move his lips to my stomach. I slipped right off of his lap before either of us could grab into the other. Landing down on the not-so-soft floor, I rubbed my butt and pouted, trying to distract myself.

"It's going to happen." Was the only thing he said as he stood, wiping at his lip again with a handkerchief he found hidden in his coat pocket.

"Oh, no it's not. Oh hell no."

"Aren't you a man of reason? We played a fair game," his fingers moved swiftly in wiping off the blood and slipping out of his shirt, folding it on top of the dryer. Next was the pants….

Coughing and looking away from him, I nodded my head. "I am a man of reason, but not when the dick I'm battling with is a cheater."

"One, I'm not a dick, though I have one and you're about see just how wild it can get. Two, you never established that cheating wasn't ok." His fingers slipped down his happy trail and I had to swallow in the back of my throat, trying to get myself to look away. Trying so hard to find a rebuttal, but my mind had shut off, in favor of looking at the sex god in front of me shed his pants.

Catching my eyes, he grinned and wiggled out of the brown slacks, letting them slide down to the floor, stepping out of them and folding them, without ever even breaking eye contact. "I see you like this…"

I shook my head limply as I scrambled back onto the couch, trying to get away from him, but with no avail. He was on my like a cheetah on an antelope. Wait, how come I have to be the pussy animal? More like, the goat was on the cheetah. There we go. I'm the cheetah. My mind started to wander as to try to bring itself away from the situation, but no matter what I thought about, it always ran back to this man on top of me.

Leaning down, he sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. I started to cringe, but then realized as pleasure started to swirl in my brain, that this felt even better than when I did it with the lycan. Not that I was gonna grasp onto him and pant like some dog in heat, but I did close my eyes as his skilled tongue pushed apart my lips. Sucking in a breath, my body moved on its own, hips flying up, to meet contact with Robin's hips.

Flushing deeply as I could feel him grin as we kissed. Well- technically, he kissed me and I let him. I wasn't sure why I was letting-Oh god-

His tongue plunged into my mouth, coating mine with pleasure. He sucked down on my tongue and nibbled at the tip. Against my will, I shuddered deeply into him, panting slightly. I could feel him smiling again as he spread my legs apart so he could get in between the clothed legs. He situated himself pressing right up against me.

"Oh, I see." He mumbled against my lips with a grin.

"W-what?" I panted, slightly perturbed that he'd stopped kissing me, in the middle of my shivers.

"It looks as if you do like this." He told me, his fingers ghosting over the large lump under my pants. Taking a a shuddering breath, I moaned softly.

Flushing deeply, I grumbled something and grasped at the back of his curls, tugging him back down unable to stand it anymore. Kissing him back proved to be the best and worst mistake of my life…

XX

Two hours later, we were at our third round, because once isn't just enough for Goodfellow. Hell no.

Kissing my shoulder, he pulled me forward, my whole body slippery with sweat and my morale beaten. "Good god, you perverted little pan. I'm tired. Let me go to sleep…."

"This is the first time I'm allowed to touch you. Now that I am, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop…" Robin grinned down at me, still sending shivers down my spine as he picked up my hips.

"Robin, I don-" I was cut off with a moan as his tongue angled down my length, getting me aroused yet again. Swallowing my protest, whatever it was, I lay back against the bed, helpless to his torturing and torments. I panted and called his name, trying to get him to stop.

"Never in my years have I tasted… something so… interesting. Half human, half sinful. Intoxicating." He muttered, closing his mouth around the head, making my body jerk with a loud moan on the bed. Pleasure flushed my skin and made my brain shut off to anything except the shivers up and down my body.

"You… s-say that to… everyone!" My hips trusted up as he tongued the slit, his fingers dancing over the shaft, slicking it was my sweat and juices.

"That being true, I do say complements to every bedded person, but you are wrong," Goodfellow remarked, pulling back from me, letting me breathe. My length pounded with need now that he wasn't tending to it. Instead he slithered his way up the bed to cup my face in his hands, "You are wrong. You are the only one that's tasted… this… Sinful. This tasty."

Pushing his lips to mine, I gladly welcomed the pleasure that he'd been delivering to me, pushing our bodies closer together, his fingers trailing down and satisfying the pounding need.

XX

Looking down at the sleeping legend, I found myself frowning, bitter. My body had betrayed me, my mind… But it was Goodfellow who had really let me down…

"I never noticed, until I focused on everything you did, you said, you lit the fuse inside my head…" I spat out bitterly, pulling on the jeans that he'd discarded off of me.

_Thank you for reminding me_  
_Of why I'm sick inside_  
_Thank you for the venom, did_  
_You think it would paralyze?_  
_These scars I scratch, I tear_  
_Are there under my skin_  
_Where you've always been_  
_Thank you for reminding me,_  
_To sin with a grin_


End file.
